


The Cutest

by Shellsan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Honestly it can be any of them, M/M, Playful Wrestling, The setting doesn't matter too much tbh, Tickling, Timeline What Timeline, Warning: Toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Lavi's boyfriend really was the cutest.
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Cutest

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my entry for the Belated Laven Secret Santa event~ I was given rplinkhoward over on tumblr and they really just wanted fluff so this is what I ended up with ^^;; Hopefully you all enjoy this ridiculousness as much as I enjoyed writing it~

Allen sighed as he landed on the bed in the corner of the room, grinning when it made him bounce a couple of times before he managed to settle. Across the room in the doorway stood Lavi, watching his boyfriend with amused eyes.

“What?” Allen asked, glancing over at him when he noted he look on Lavi's face.

Shrugging, Lavi grinned; teeth gleaming from the light and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “Nothing,” he mused. “It's just that times like these make me wonder how you can be so mature one moment and then a complete child the next moment.”

Gasping in mock offence, Allen threw a pillow from the bed towards Lavi, watching it fall from his boyfriend's face a moment later. By the time Lavi could see him again, Allen's had drawn his lips into a pout and crossed his arms. “That's rude,” he complained.

Snorting, Lavi rolled his eyes. “Of course. Sorry, sorry. I won't mention it next time,” he promised, teasing grin still tugging at his lips – clearly unrepentant.

Rolling over so he was facing away from him, Allen huffed. “I hate you.”

“No you don't.”

Allen didn't bother to deign that with a response; content to close is eyes and ignore his boyfriend for the time being.

Smiling softly now that Allen couldn't see him, Lavi couldn't help but appreciate what he could see of his boyfriends soft features from this angle. In truth he knew that Allen had been through a lot over the years so any of the times when he just got to relax and be childish made him happy for the other man.

Not to mention that Allen was the _cutest_ in moments like these.

He could only think of one other time when Allen was even cuter.

With that thought in mind, Lavi approached the bed with light foot-steps; reminiscent of a predator stalking their prey as he crept forwards with calculated movements.

Seeing that Allen hadn't reacted yet, he couldn't help but grin victoriously. His hand moved towards Allen's slightly exposed mid-section from his shirt riding up when he'd flung himself onto the bed; fingers ready to attack.

In that moment, however, Allen rolled over slightly, one eye lazily opened and an eyebrow raised. “What are you doing?”

Frozen in place at being caught, Lavi could feel the sweat beginning to form at his hairline because of his boyfriends intense gaze.

“Nothing?”

Allen snorted in disbelief, unable to keep himself from rolling his singular eye. “Keep your day job,” he suggested.

Lavi pouted. “You're so mean Allen. I was just going to cuddle with you. Is that not allowed now?” he complained.

Rolling his eyes, Allen's eyes ducked down to Lavi's hands in mid-air still and then back up to his boyfriends face. “Ah-huh, is that right?”

Swallowing, Lavi gave himself a moment to debate before he decided he was already cornered. Allen was onto him, so the only thing left to do was attack and pray that his boyfriend didn't react fast enough to ruin his plans.

In one fluid movement, he launched himself onto the bed next to Allen; wobbling before he regained his balance on the little bit of space he was now occupying. Immediately, his fingers made for Allen's exposed ribs, digging into them and forcing a choked laugh from his boyfriends lips.

For a moment, time seemed to slow down and all Lavi could think about was how much he adored that sound and how much more he wanted to hear of it.

It was definitely the cutest thing about his boyfriend.

With that in mind, his fingers quickly began to move across Allen's skin like it was a personal piano, pulling giggles and laughs from his boyfriend over the next few minutes. Allen's limbs flailed; control failing under the assault as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Finally after what felt like forever, Lavi stopped for just a split second. In that moment, Allen grabbed Lavi and flipped him onto the opposite side of the bed, momentarily stunning him for long enough for Allen to get on top and clasp Lavi's wrists between his own hands.

A little dazed at the quick movements, Lavi blinked up at Allen before grinning.

“I hate you so much,” Allen breathed out; voice slightly uneven from breathlessness.

Lavi couldn't help but coo at how soft his boyfriend looked despite his words. “Aw, I love you too.”

The admission seemed to come out of no-where. No matter how many times Allen had heard it now, it never made it feel any less special. Flushing pink, he huffed. “You're ridiculous.”

Leaning down, Allen caught whatever response he was going to receive with his lips. It was a gentle kiss, a response of love more then anything, and Lavi couldn't help but melt into it.

All too soon, Allen pulled back, a small smile on his face. “We should probably go and eat,” he suggested.

Lavi snorted, the previous mood broken in an instant.

“Only you would be thinking about food after that.”

Pouting down at Lavi, Allen couldn't help but tilt his head up indignantly. “We just spent a lot of energy messing around – because of _you_ might I add,” he easily ignored Lavi's noise of complaint at that blame. “Of _course_ I'm hungry now.”

Chuckling, Lavi shook his head slightly. “In that case you're going to have to let me up,” he pointed out; shifting under Allen's grip to prove a point.

For a moment Allen actually seemed to debate over whether or not to release him which made Lavi raise an eyebrow.

Finally, however, Allen removed his weight, bringing Lavi's wrists closer to himself instead of releasing them so that he could place a light kiss to the slightly pink skin.

This time it was his turn to be flustered – cheeks heating from the treatment.

“You're such a sap,” he complained as Allen removed himself from his spot on Lavi's stomach.

Smirking slightly, Allen shrugged. “You love it.”

Before Lavi could debate that further, Allen was already half-way to the door. “Hurry up already.”

Sighing dramatically, Lavi slowly forced himself up from the bed. “I'm coming, I'm coming.”

When Allen looked at him in annoyance at his slow pace, he couldn't help but chuckle; warmth blooming in his chest.

God his boyfriend was the cutest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then leave me a comment to let me know! Or, feel free to shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com~


End file.
